


Kinky Christmas

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, Christmas, Collars, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Destiel - Freeform, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Character of Color, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Years, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Praise Kink, Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play, Wincest - Freeform, Wing Kink, woc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: My Kinky Christmas aesthetic/drabbles from tumblr





	1. Leaving a Mark

##  **Leaving a Mark**

Christmas away was the best idea Castiel could have had. Sleeping in late, enjoying the plush bed and quite the room provided. He almost didn’t feel you crawling up his body, your lips skirting his bare chest before your teeth scrapped against his skin. With a yelp of need, Castiel took his own turn nipping at your flesh as did you. Christmas morning had never been so much fun as you left your mark on each other.


	2. Festive

  


##  **Festive**

Sam thought it was just going to be a quiet night, Dean was out and he had time to just lounge with some wine. But you had other plans for him, your ass sticking out from under your Christmas skirt as you sauntered into the library in stockings and heels.

“Samuel Winchester, its been too long since I’ve had some of that big gorgeous cock stretching out my pussy and filling me up. So this Christmas its all I want.”


	3. Unexpected Gifts

  


##  **Unexpected Gifts**

It was just supposed to be three friends, celebrating Christmas and having some wine. But after a few glasses it became so much more as clothes feel to the floor and Jody, Sam, and Donna took their friendship to a whole knew level.


	4. Merry Christmas, Giant

  


##  **Merry Christmas, Giant**

Rowena had lived through more Christmases than she can even remember and she always found someone willing to celebrate Yule with her. This year was no different, as she teased and flirted with Sam until he couldn’t resist anymore. Her ass turning a brilliant shade of red from his hand before he coated her in white.


	5. Countdown

##  **Countdown**

Your ass went from pink to red hot as Gabe spanked you along with the countdown in Time Square that sounded from your television set. He’s hand smacking off your plump flesh and making you wet enough to leave a stain in his lap. 


	6. Burn of Her Desire

##  **Burn of Her Desire**

There wasn’t a single moment with Charlie that didn’t make your skin feel tingly and on fire. Her kisses were always intense and when she surprised you with a set of candles for Christmas, it wasn’t long until your clothes were shed and Charlie was at work making her gorgeous girlfriend feel good.


	7. Ready this Year - Male Reader

  


##  **Ready this Year**

The gift wrap was simple but as he tore at the paper, Dean knew his boy was in for a treat. He’d gotten him a collar. Finally feeling that he’d earned the right to have one.

“Sir?”

“You’ve been a very good boy this year. Good boys get rewards. Now lets see if it fits.”


	8. Christmas Giving -Wincest

##  **Christmas Giving**

The boys have never taken their holidays too seriously, especially Christmas. Which was why when Sam opened a small box with a stolen bottle of Viagra inside, it only raised a bit of a brow towards his brother. 

“The pills are for me and I’m gonna fuck more orgasms from you that you’ve had before. I want to hear you beg for my cock and beg for me to stop so you can rest. And if you are a good boy and let me fuck a few loads into you, maybe I’ll even stop when you beg hard enough. Merry Christmas, Sammy.”


	9. Home for Christmas

  


##  **Home for Christmas**

Jensen was craving you and your body before his plane even touched down at the airport. His wine hardly touched and the tree you’d decorated while he was gone was ignored. All his attention fell to your body and worshiping all the parts of you he hadn’t been able to touch, kiss, and make love to while he was gone.


	10. Christmas Wish

  


##  **Christmas Wishes**

Dean didn’t have many Christmases where he could remember it being a good one. Most were spent alone or with Sam, watching whatever was on tv on the static filled old set in the motel room. But this year, he made a wish. It was stupid but when he entered his room in the bunker, there was a decorated tree and you. Waiting and willing to fulfill his Christmas wish.


	11. His Perfect Gift

##  **His Perfect Gift**

The wrapping paper made Dean laugh as you handed him the plaid covered box. But his laughter died, replaced by a gasped moan and wide eyes. The long and thick plastic cock that laid inside next to the harness made his stiff in his jeans. His cock drooling once he saw you wearing the strap-on and the mess he made as you fucked him long and hard was spectacular.


	12. Sweets

 

  


Sweets and baking went hand and hand in your relationship with Gabriel. His naughty antics in the kitchen always leading to frisky behavior and raspy groans of him whispering, “gonna fill you up with babies this Christmas.”


	13. Wings - Destiel

For their first real Christmas as a couple, Dean and Castiel surprised each other with gifts. Dean’s first gift was the holiday away in a snowy cabin. Castiel not to be beaten found and decorated a real evergreen to sit in the corner of their winter getaway. Dean’s next gift peaked from the waistband of his jeans as Cas slowly tugged them down his thighs.

“Wings?”

“I love yours so much, I wanted them on my skin even when you aren’t around.”

Castiel peppered kisses over Dean’s pelvis, tracing the lines of the wings that matched his own along Dean’s waist before pulling his long, thick cock out and giving him the other half of his present.


	14. Lights

Tucked away for the holiday, Dean tied the twinkling lights around Donna’s barely clothed form, dropping kissing and sucking at her pebbled nipples before tugging her panties off her soaked core. He fucked her long and deep, growling into her neck as he flooded her cunt before pulling out to watch his cum leak for her beautiful pussy.


	15. Yule

Yule with Rowena  was a festive occasion, her tongue buried deep inside your pussy, licking and sucking at your swollen clit until you were a wet and withering mess. And then, when she’d pulled two or three orgasms from you, it was her turn to be pulled onto your face and to have her ride your lips until she leaked down your chin next to the alter.


End file.
